Droopy McCool/Legends
|Haut=Hellpink''Star Wars Insider'' (Ausgabe 67: „Who’s Who in the Max Rebo Band“) |Haare= |Augen=Unbekannt |Größe=1,58 Meter |Körpermasse=82 Kilogramm |Merkmale= |Dienstnummer= |Kopfgeld= |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat=Kirdo III |Stationierung= |Familie= |Beruf=*Sklave *Musiker |Sprache= |Mentor= |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Titel= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Ereignisse= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Auftraggeber=Jabba Desilijic Tiure |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Evar Orbus und die Galaktischen JizzheulerAlle Welten und Schauplätze *Max Rebo Band }} Der Kitonaker Droopy McCool, von Evar Orbus genannt Snit, beides nur Spitznamen, da sein Geburtsname aus unaussprechlichen Pfeifgeräuschen bestand, war Hauptklarinettist in der Max Rebo Band und spielte das Chidinkalu. Mit dieser spielte er auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tatooine in Jabbas Palast oder in dessen Stadthaus in Mos Eisley. Er pflegte stets lediglich eine kurze Hose zu tragen, was seine dicken Beine noch betonte. Droopy McCools Äußeres zeichnete sich besonders durch seine verstümmelten Hände und die eingedrückte und schweinsähnliche Schnauze aus, die seine Augen bedeckte. Er war ein exzentrischer und mystischer veranlagter Kitonak und sehnte sich nach der Gesellschaft eines Artgenossen. Als er nach dem Tod Jabbas stimmen von anderen Kitonak in der Wüste vernahm machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinen Artgenossen und verschwand. Biografie Droopy McCool war Kitonaker des Planeten Kirdo III, auf dem das Klima von der weißen Wüste beeinflusst wurde, weshalb die Haut seiner Spezies sehr robust war. McCool wurde aufgrund seiner Musikbegabung von Sklaventreibern mit anderen Artgenossen gefangen genommen, um in Cantinas und Saloons. Bevor McCool als Musiker in einer festen Band Karriere machte, wurde der Kitonaker auf einer Auktion auf Orvax IV zum Verkauf als Sklave angeboten. Schlussendlich wurde er von Evar Orbus aufgekauft, der ihn wegen seinem Talent für Musik in seine Band aufnahm, als er diese gründete. McCool wurde jedoch nicht wie ein normales Mitglied freiwillig aufgenommen, sondern regelrecht dazu gezwungen. thumb|links|Droopy McCool und [[Max Rebo.]] Zusammen mit seinen Kollegen Evar Orbus, dem Gründer der Band, Organisator Max Rebo und Sängerin Sy Snootles spielte er die Klarinette in der Band „Evar Orbus und die Galaktischen Jizzheuler“. Die Galaktischen Jizzheuler nahmen in ihrer Karriere drei Tonträger auf. Sie wurden währenddessen mit einigen Zuschauerfavoriten wie „''Jedi Rocks“, „Lapti Nek“ und weiteren Liedern bekannt. Aufgrund der schlechten Verträge von Orbus' Vertragssgebern verdiente die Band trotz Erfolg wenig Geld. Er und die Musikanten freuten sich schließlich, als ein Wookiee namens Chalmun sie dazu einlud in seiner Cantina in Mos Eisley auf dem Wüstenplaneten TatoonieEpisode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' als Zweitband zu spielen. Der Hauptband von Mos Eisley, den Bith Figrin D'an, gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass eine weitere Band neben ihnen auftreten würde, sodass sie beschlossen McCool und seine Bandkollegen umzubringen. Der einzige Verlust dieses Konflikts war der Tod von Bandgründer Orbus. Alle anderen Bandmitglieder beschlossen deswegen den Auftritt den Bith zu überlassen. Nachdem er nach Orbus' Tod von dessen Vertrag befreit wurde, bat er seine anderen Bandmitglieder, ihn zukünftig mit dem bizarren Namen Droopy McCool anzusprechen. Aufgrund des Todes ihres Frontmanns beschlossen McCool, Rebo und Snootles, dass sie einen neuen Namen und einen Job brauchten. Max Rebo wurde der neue Frontmann ihrer Band, da Snootles wusste, dass dieser gut manipulierbar ist, um so hinter dessem und McCools Rücken die Finanzen und Entscheidungen in der Hand hatte, wobei Rebo das Angriffsziel für Schuldzuweisungen von Opponenten der Band sei. Nun versuchten sie ihren Stil durch das Rekrutieren neuer Bandmitglieder zu erweitern. Zuerst stellten sie jedoch eine Tänzergruppe zusammen, die ihren Gesang mit einem unterhaltsamen Tanz begleiten sollten. Ebenfalls nahmen sie drei weitere Musiker auf, unter denen auch der Bith Barquin D'an war, welcher ein Kontakt von dem Frontmann der Figrin D'ans war, die Band die Orbus getötet hatte. Die drei Gründungsmitglieder nahmen dies jedoch nicht in Kenntnis, da sie sich sowieso als glücklicher ansahen, da er nun tot war. Im Jahr 15 VSYStar Wars Insider (Ausgabe 73: „A State of Nelvana: Droids & Ewoks Adventure Hour Revisited“) spielte McCool mit Max Rebo und der Band in einem Café auf dem Planeten Tyne's Horky, während eine Konfrontation zwischen Jann Tosh, C-3PO, R2-D2, Kleb Zellock, Sollag Den, Jessica Meade und Yorpo Mog stattfand. Sollag Den versuchte für 40.000 Keshels Kleb Zellock Mon Julpa, einen vermissten Prinzen, zu erkaufen. Unterdessen tauchte Jann Tosh mit C-3PO und R2-D2 auf, die von Tosh und Yorpo Mog attackiert wurden. Als Tosh und die beiden Droiden Hilfe benötigten, kam Jessica Meade und schaltete einen wütenden Gast des Lokals aus.Freunde im All – Der verschollene Prinz McCool, Rebo und Snootles trafen sich mit Naroon Cuthus, der sie für Jabba dem Hutten engagierte, um exklusiv in dessen Palast Musikstücke zu spielen. Sie nahmen an einer musikalischen Kostprobe für Jabba teil, in der sie ihm ihr Können beweisen konnten. Jabba genoss ihren Auftritt, worauf dieser der Band einen lebenslangen Vertrag anbot, um ihnen im Gegenzug soviel Essen wie ihr Magen begehrte zu garantieren. Rebo akzeptierte das Angebot, bevor die anderen ihn davon aufhalten konnten. McCool konnte nicht viel mit Essen anfangen, da er es vorzog, sein eigenes Essen, eine Truhe mit gefrorenen Schnecken,mit sich zu tragen. Allerdings wurde ihm und Snootles die Chance gegeben ab und zu den Palast zu verlassen, wo sie das Trinkgeld von Jabbas betrunkenen Gefolgsleuten ausgeben konnten. Schlussendlich waren diese großzügigen Beiträge genug, um für die fehlende Bezahlung aufzukommen. Unglücklicherweise wurde die Band zwischendurch für Jabbas Intrigen verpfändet. Sie wurden darauf auf den Eisplaneten Hoth gesendet, um für Bingo Mehndra, ein Verbrecherlord wie Jabba, zum Spawning Day zu spielen. McCool entdeckte dort, dass in ihren Lautsprechern TermitVon „Termite“ im Vergleich zu „Dynamit“ und „Dynamite“ ins Deutsche abgeleitet. (Star Wars Insider|Quelle]]) versteckt war, woraus sie schlussfolgerten, dass sie das Gebäude einstürzen lassen sollten. Sie entflohen der Explosion, indem sie eine Holoaufzeichnung der letzten Show abspielten. Da Jabba darüber erfreut war, dass er seine Lieblingsband nicht verloren hatte und trotzdem einen alten Rivalen ausgeschaltet hatte, kaufte er ihnen neue Instrumente. Zudem wurden drei kampferfahrene Gefolgen Jabba der Band zugeteilt, worauf sie „Die Max Rebo Zwölf“ genannt wurden. Ihr letzter Auftritt war, als Jabba sie für einen Auftritt buchte, während der Exekution von Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Chewbacca und Han Solo, die mit der Rebellion gegen das Imperium verbündet waren.Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Die Sandbarke von Jabba ging unter und McCool und die Band schafften es geradeso noch sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Entkommen von der Barke vertrieben Greeata und Lyn Me eine Gruppe von Tusken-Räuber, um deren Banthas zu beschlagnahmen. McCool und die anderen hätten ohne die Aktion der beiden Tänzerinnen mit Sicherheit in der Wüste nicht überleben können. Während dieser Zeit hörte Droopy McCool des Öfteren entfernte Stimmen anderer Kitonaker in den Weiten der Wüstenlandschaft von Tatooine. Nach Jabbas Tod und der Trennung der „Max Rebo Band“ machte sich Droopy McCool auf die Suche nach seinen Cousins, die eine gamorreanische Wache gesehen haben soll und da er die plagende Einsamkeit in der Wüste von Tatooine nicht mehr ertragen konnte wanderte er in das Dünenmeer. Seither wurde er niemals wieder gesehen, Gerüchte unter den Farmern von Tatooine behaupten jedoch, dass eine nomadische Band von Kitonakern besteht, bei der sie immer noch die beruhigenden Töne von McCools Chidinkalu vernahmen. Persönlichkeit und Eigenschaften thumb|links|Droopy McCool Droopy McCool war der Künstlername für einen eigentlich Verschlafenen und Ruhigen. Sein wirklicher Name bestand aus unaussprechlichen Pfeiflauten, die nur die Alteingesessenen der kitonakischen Kultur artikulieren konnten und in Basic nicht übersetzt werden konnte. Er war ein leicht pinkhäutiger mit ledriger Haut bestückter Kitonaker, der äußerst ruhig und lethargisch auftrat und sich in Dingen nicht festlegen konnte, was ihn zu einem seltsamen Individuum seiner schon fremdartigen Spezies machte. Seine große Liebe schlug für Musik, weshalb er sein tief-gestimmtes Chidinkalu, das aus der Chidinka-Pflanze hergestellt wird, mit großer Hingabe spielte. Er war ein übergewichtiger, fleischartig bipedischer Kitonaker, weshalb er nur kurze, hellbraune Hosen trug. Er hatte stummelige Hände und eine schweineartige Schnauze, die seine Augen verdeckte. Als er in Sklaverei geriet, musste er seine Artgenossen sehr vermissen. Er erhielt durch seinen neuen Besitzer Evar Orbus den Namen Snit, da sein echter Name in Basic unaussprechlich war. Nachdem Orbus starb, konnte er nichts begieriger erwarten, als seinen „Sklavennamen“ loszuwerden, worauf er seinen Künstlernamen Droopy McCool wählte. Er zog es immer vor, sein eigenes Essen mit sich zu führen, das aus gefrorenen Chooba-Schnecken bestand, weshalb er mit der Essensvergütung durch Jabbas Vertrag wenig anfangen konnte. Außerdem hatte er grundlegend keinerlei Interesse, für den Hutten zu arbeiten. In der Wüste von Tatooine glaubte er verschiedene Stimmen seiner Spezies in der Wüste zu vernehmen, weshalb er nach dem Tod Jabbas und dem resultierenden Verlassen der Band sich auf die Suche machte, um seine Verwandten zu finden, da ihn die endlose Plage der Einsamkeit nicht loslassen wollte. Hinter den Kulissen *Droppy McCools erster Auftritt war in Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter, worauf er vereinzelt in anderen Quellen aufgeführt wird *Droopy McCool wurde in Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter von Mohinder Purba, auch als „Deep Roy“ bekannt, in einem Vollkörperanzug gespielt. Er wurde im Mitwirkende-Abspann des Films nicht aufgeführt. *In verschiedenen Quellen gibt es Gegensätze, was McCools Größe angeht. In der StarWars.com-Datenbank wird beispielsweise 1.58 Meter angegeben und in der The Essential Guide to Characters nur 1.4 Meter. *In The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia und in The Essential Guide to Characters wird McCools Geburtsname als Snit angegeben, was in anderen Quellen wiederlegt wird. Weblinks * * * Quellen *''Freunde im All'' – Der verschollene Prinz * * *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Kopf an Kopf – Duell der Teams'' *''Star Wars Insider'' (Ausgabe 67: „Who’s Who in the Max Rebo Band“) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Kitonaker Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Mitglieder der Max Rebo Band Kategorie:Legends en:Droopy McCool es:Droopy McCool nl:Droopy McCool ru:Друппи Маккул pl:Droopy McCool